


【坤廷】黄沙·路漫漫

by Huangguakekeke



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【坤廷】黄沙·路漫漫

玉门山下玉门关，杨柳孤骆羌笛残。

走到玉门关，普通百姓就知前方路难，前方黄沙漫天，但闻驼铃声声，不见周身几人。  
江湖人，更知玉门关外难。

这里处于州府交界，名副其实的“三不管”地带，逃出玉门关，就算你是穷凶极恶之徒，也能逃出生天重获新生。

但这玉门关不是那么好逃。  
玉门关外鬼门关。  
说的就是玉门山下最深入沙漠的一座小酒馆。

依着黄土坡挖出的窑洞，最大一间是大堂，小间一溜是客房。门口终年扬着酒旗，摆出桌子经营着关中烧刀子还有波斯换来的葡萄酒。若是风不大，还会看到门口挂着新鲜的玉米和辣椒。

表面上很普通的小馆，若在日头里仔细看他的床板和条凳，会发现原木色透着深红。

那红色，全是血。  
被血淋透了的木头，渗透着参差不齐的血印，被阳光暴晒，还能带着腥味。  
全是血，人血。

掌柜的也不稀罕，就说下次最好全都砸烂，我再去换新鲜的黄花梨。  
原先抛弃的那些床凳，席子夹着尸骨，早已卷进黄沙里。

说的酒馆就是鬼门关，原因是这里还是个神魔不论的格斗场。  
只要你给的起价，你看不顺眼有仇有怨的，都能在鬼门关里找到。  
因为掌柜有六个好弟弟，拿了钱，无论天南海北，理由真假，道义与否，都能把委托对象给捉回鬼门关，等待与委托人你死我活的较量。

等弟弟把双方人领来，掌柜就把他们安排在一处，叮嘱他们关起门来斗，别影响了他做生意。说完拍拍手就走了，并不管仇人相见分外眼红如何能安静地坐下来讲道理。

“啪”的一声，门板飞了出去。  
掌柜看了看紧跟飞出去对打的两人，嘀咕了一句快点结束吧，夜里没门可真冷。说完紧了紧身上的羊绒披风。  
掌柜总在黄沙天里着一身纱衣，嫣红或白。昼夜温差大，他就披着黑色的羊绒披风避寒，皎白的指尖抓紧手臂，眼睑垂下，盖住他湿润的眼眶，侧脸的弧线隐没，裹出玲珑的肩背和腰臀。  
问他多少钱时，他冲你一笑，整个眉眼生动起来，低着头认真的打着算盘，算算还要找几个铜板，蹙着眉苦思的表情，抿紧了嘴，让人觉得用金钱来唐突美人实在俗气。  
多少人因为掌柜，也愿意把自己的终结之地选在鬼门关外，是想着人之将死，能多见美人一面，去走黄泉路也开心一点。

平日里，酒馆里坐满了就等待较量的人。  
每个月十五那一天，掌柜也在等人。  
每到这一天，回来的弟弟要带一簇新鲜的玫瑰，坠在在酒旗下。  
大魔王要来了，江湖客咋舌。  
掌柜每个月十五，在等邪教教主的到来。

今晚月色渐亮，掌柜还坐着。  
风沙滚滚，吹得门帘上下翻飞。

“正廷哥，我觉得坤哥今晚可能来不及过来了，你先歇息吧。”这个月赶回来的三弟，带来了一大束银色月季。  
听者摇摇头，固执的依在窗边。  
“你累了先回去休息，今晚很安静，你能好好睡一觉。”被唤作“正廷哥”的人姓朱，正是酒馆的掌柜。

“坤，他会来的。”朱正廷给自己有倒了一杯酒，“今晚月圆，人也该团圆。”  
三弟笑了笑，给哥哥整了一下披风，便回房间了，留下朱正廷倚着窗户看月亮。

黄沙渐冷。  
掌柜跺跺脚，吹灭了门口的酒灯，正要关门。  
一道马蹄声由快渐慢，近了那马儿就自顾寻找水草，已是对这里十分熟悉。

门又被推开了，接着被重物反压，来人风风火火的亲了一口掌柜。  
掌柜手上弹灭烛火，应付着来人干裂嘴唇下潮热的吻，不满的嘟囔到：“为何这么迟……”

“大魔王日程也很紧张的，要到处做坏事，和名门正派对决，才能当大魔王啊。”来人正是“臭名昭著”的蔡徐坤，又重重的咬了一下掌柜的嘴唇。接过掌柜递到唇边的水，咕咚咕咚的灌起来。

短暂的亲密之后，两人便去了掌柜自己那间窑洞睡下。蔡徐坤是真的累了，睡着的脸在烛火下还泛着青紫，朱正廷心里泛着怜爱，抚摸着枕边人的脸颊，听到了他轻微的鼾声。

几声狼嚎。  
玉门关外的天亮得真早。

天空还擦着墨色时，就有调解不下的对家开始捉对厮杀。  
朱正廷早已习惯了这样的声音，听着也就继续睡，蔡徐坤睡不踏实，噼啪作响让他蹙起了眉。朱正廷看到了，就伸手去盖住他耳廓。

本来蔡徐坤还没醒，被朱正廷的手一摸，睡意去了几分，带着鼻音在说：“这么大动静，也就在你身边我才敢睡，平日里哪敢松懈……”说完还转头去拱拱朱正廷的肩膀。

这一拱，朱正廷圆润的肩膀露了出来，蔡徐坤眯着眼，就把嘴唇印了上去，手在被子里探进了朱正廷的衣襟。

门外的呼和声不绝于耳，一刀一剑相接，几次杀气似乎都要刺破窗纸。

可兵刃之冷也暖不过洞内春意。

蔡徐坤虽然有些困，但并不乏，他这样功力深厚的人，睡觉并不是必须，敌人太多也让他日常警醒。像这样躺下来睡觉，只是他喜欢和朱正廷同床共枕的感觉，醒来时带着寻常爱人的一生一世的美好。而且朱正廷总要把那些头发仔细捡起来放进一个小红口袋，说这就是“纠缠”。

蔡徐坤把头抬起，和朱正廷对视，枕边人，能做一些一个人练功也练不到的事。

他吻着朱正廷的肩膀，手伸进衣襟里，把他半边衣服从肩头上拉下，就含着身下人的乳尖开始吮吸。腿跨进朱正廷的双腿间，让朱正廷帮他脱裤子。朱正廷还好，这边人风俗是穿着像关内人的裙子，一条长摆抵御风沙，也方便了蔡徐坤，撩开了就能用。

配合无间的两个人须臾就做好了准备，蔡徐坤用他从天山带回来的雪玉膏，沾在手指上给朱正廷做扩张，问着他：“你怎么还是那么紧啊……”

朱正廷两手抓着枕头，颤着声回答他：“还是你，来得太少。”

“所以啊，我特别喜欢这里——”蔡徐坤挺身进入，他意有所指环视房间，动着腰说：“喜欢这个小洞。”  
他进的更深了，蔡徐坤压低了声音去舔他耳垂，“每次都宛如新婚，进洞房。”

天边擦亮了一道光。  
仇家还在拼命，在朱正廷这里，哪里抵得上在蔡徐坤身下小死一回。  
堆叠的快感没有尽头，这一刻朱正廷以为自己能在高峰解脱，下一刻又被推向了更高的顶峰。  
枕头早已经被推到了地上，蔡徐坤的身上浸透了汗，比参悟心法最后一层还费体力。朱正廷抱不住他，手指就别无选择的划在了墙上。五道痕迹带着内力，划出深深浅浅的长线。

“别用力了，擦破了我心疼。”蔡徐坤见状拉住他的手腕，把他的指尖带回嘴边，细密的亲吻。他含住朱正廷的手指时，用舌尖一卷，然后在齿间碾咬，明显的感觉到了身下人一紧，热流涌了出来，浸透了床单。

朱正廷已经有些耐不住了，他红红的眼眶里润着泪，扭动着屁股就想让蔡徐坤先泄。他练的内功本和蔡徐坤就是互补，此时相连之时，蔡徐坤把内力也送到他体内，绕着周天撩拨他一圈再纳入丹田，蔡徐坤看似手未动，实则已经从内到外爱抚了他一遍，让朱正廷每个毛孔都打开，舒爽成玉门关外最宝贵的一滩春水。

“你快点……”这滩水快要沸腾了，烧火人迟迟不给他添上最后一把柴。蔡徐坤推着朱正廷坐起来，留着连接的体位把他端起，再狠狠的插入，压入的凉气让朱正廷还打了一个嗝。

“嗝。”朱正廷自己听了都想笑，蔡徐坤看来他更可爱了几分，弯弯的眉眼带着明亮的热意，比起天光到的更早。

突然一声巨响砸到了窑洞门边，蔡徐坤一愣，被朱正廷的甬道挤压着就泄了出来。朱正廷也没料到，两人你望我我望你。

“嗝——”

蔡徐坤噗的笑出声来，朱正廷脸一下就红了，抬脚把蔡徐坤踹到了床下，蔡徐坤摆摆手说：“没关系我们接着再来……”谁知道朱正廷一跃而起，绞起长褂挽在腰上。

“还懂不懂规矩了，打架打到我门口。”  
朱正廷扎起头发：“今天我得把这些不懂规矩的都砍了，看谁还敢打扰我快活！”

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷嗖的一声窜出去，眨了眨眼睛，去床下找到他的裤子，刚想套进一个腿，就听见朱正廷声音远远传来：“蔡徐坤你别穿裤子，床上等我。”

这个小傻瓜，这么一喊大家不都误会了我，是下面那个吗？蔡徐坤手一滞，还是乖乖的叠好衣服，躺进刚才被朱正廷弄的一身潮湿的被子里。

江湖人都知道蔡徐坤的厉害，也知道掌柜六个弟弟们的本事，但排行榜上从没见过朱正廷的排名。有人说朱正廷全靠周围人护着，本人不过是仗着家业，不在意盈亏，就做点生意打发时间。

可仔细琢磨，朱正廷必然有些能耐，要不然解决不了的事，怎么能在玉门关外解决。江湖人首先得服你本事。

三弟起来出恭，看见很少出手的大哥在料理那两个不守规矩的人，抖了抖裤子，说了声：“活该”，打着哈欠又回去。

他大哥的男人过来时，小弟们都能躲就躲，不是怕蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤对他们来说不是传言中的大魔头，反而还是个很好的大哥，和他们说新鲜的见闻，帮他们拆解招式，疏通内功。小弟们就是怕被这两人你侬我侬的糊住了眼。  
如果有这种不知死活的人还在他俩行房的时候冲撞，真是自寻死路。

蔡徐坤闭目养神，他很喜欢朱正廷，也喜欢这个地方，江湖让他心焦，这里就是让他安神的地方。于是每月此时，他都尽量赶回来一趟，若是要离开的较久，一定也要把在他身边的日子凑齐补足。

还没等蔡徐坤想远，窗户呼的开了又关上，朱正廷身上沾着血气进来了。蔡徐坤感到被子掀起，朱正廷钻进来，含着他的阴茎舔弄一番，吸了一会儿闷闷的说：“别装睡了，硬了就起来干我。”

“是是是。”蔡徐坤把他从被子里捞出来，混着他嘴里的腥气和他亲吻。朱正廷刚打了一架回来，还有劲没处使，就把这劲用在了蔡徐坤身上，夹的蔡徐坤龇牙咧嘴的。偏偏朱正廷还来撩他，用他手指上刚才打架擦出的一点点血来抹蔡徐坤的嘴唇，撒娇说着“别人都不心疼我。”直接惹得蔡徐坤发了狠，把他按在老虎地毯上做了个天昏地暗，趴在地毯上的朱正廷被虎毛挠着，差点以为自己被兽交。

十六的月亮升起来了。  
这晚罕见的风停，酒馆在门外摆了酒，新洗了葡萄，摆上了月饼。那些来这里了结新仇旧恨的冤家，也暂且停了手，共赏千古美景。

又大又圆的月亮近在树梢，照得见人心里。

蔡徐坤的位置在最高处，他闲闲的靠在椅子上，一手执着青铜酒壶，一手揽着朱正廷的细腰。朱正廷躺在他怀里，给他剥葡萄皮。但他自己贪吃，往往三个葡萄只有半个到了蔡徐坤嘴里，两个进了自己嘴里，还有半个，在唇舌争抢时被碾压出汁，滴落在胸前。

“唔……我要吃这个，这个好甜。”明明被按住了后脑勺，朱正廷还不断的挣扎，试图从蔡徐坤口里夺下这枚葡萄。  
虎口夺食，哪有这么容易。  
除非有更多的肉吃，否则怎么会让到嘴的美味溜走。

朱正廷跪坐在蔡徐坤身前抢到了那颗葡萄，从嘴角到锁骨，蜿蜒出一条暗红色的水线。蔡徐坤就不去追那颗葡萄，他咬住朱正廷的颈侧，舌尖顺着那道痕迹滑下来，寻到了那颗乳尖，又挑弄了起来。

朱正廷去推蔡徐坤的头，他的两个乳尖此刻有还有些发红，过度使用之后还带着红肿，被含住还带着一股酸劲儿，让朱正廷下意识的含着胸。

“不要了，疼。”朱正廷怯怯的说，似乎这样可以拒绝他男人的要求。  
“那我用不疼的地方。”蔡徐坤放过了胸前，甚至仔细的帮他拢好衣襟。这样朱正廷下意识的觉得危险，来自他的直觉。

果然，他的直觉应验了，这危险来自他的快感和喜悦。蔡徐坤撩开他的长褂，眯着眼睛仔细端详了一会儿朱正廷的后穴，虽然此处用得最频繁，现在反而没有摩擦过度的红肿，是安静的白嫩。

他用手指扒开穴口，紧密的嫩肉开了条缝，指尖滑进去，触到里面含着的硬物。蔡徐坤换成三根手指去取，才把那里面的事物取出来。

那是和他本人性器一样粗壮的玉势，晶莹玉润，月光下泛着被朱正廷汁水浸养的光彩。蔡徐坤心疼他做受方的辛苦，从盘王那里回来时，盘王问他要什么答谢，他便讨要了一根难得的缅因暖玉。

这暖玉有阵痛疗伤的功效，配上活血化瘀的金黄散，早上结束后就让朱正廷一直含着。起先朱正廷还觉得不适应，但是暖玉的温热带着药效很快缓解了朱正廷腰下的不适，白天蹦蹦跳跳的也没把它取出来，即便嘴上说着蔡徐坤“你就是想时刻拔出来换自己的。”

这点蔡徐坤也不否认，每次回来朱正廷都紧的让他满头大汗，男人天生不会有女人的润滑，蔡徐坤才想出来个办法让两人都轻松些。

显然，蔡徐坤的目的都达到了，朱正廷的后穴因为被拔出玉势还开着小口，里外都没有红肿的迹象，恢复起来比上身的乳尖还要好。蔡徐坤便放心的用自己的硬挺插了进去，药香被加热后更浓郁了，穴里涌的汁水黏着蔡徐坤的分身。朱正廷呜咽一声，自是手脚并用裹得紧紧。如玉的肌肤映在月色下，蔡徐坤的吻一寸寸的熨烫。

门前燃起了篝火，散开了烤肉诱人的香气。酒盏交错，笑声荡漾，直叫人把仇怨放下。  
那轮明月挂着，静静的照亮了小酒馆里的喜乐悲伤。

朱正廷现在坐在蔡徐坤身上，扶着蔡徐坤的肩膀借力，一上一下的让蔡徐坤进出，半眯着眼，看样子就是自得其乐。他的衣服已经全部散开，腹股沟下有一团突兀的伤疤。

月光下清清楚楚的一个“叛”，又一次扎在了蔡徐坤的眼睛里。本该洁白无瑕的身体，到右下腹这里突露微瑕。

“和我回去吧，中原这时候天还暖，没有黄沙刺骨，不需要抹那么多玉容膏皮肤也不会干燥。”蔡徐坤的把自己玩的不亦乐乎的朱正廷抓回怀里，用力一顶，让之前还是浅浅插着的朱正廷一下软了腰，嗷呜一声像只猫叫。

“华家已经倒了，当年的事已经真相大白。朱正廷，你没有对不起任何人，不要把自己关在这里。”

朱正廷搂住蔡徐坤，声音埋进了他的胸膛里：“我已经没了师门，是一个被强制从英雄榜上抹掉的叛徒，无用之人，怎么回到从前的是非之地？”朱正廷转了转脑袋，抚摸着蔡徐坤的喉结：“我也不能拖累大魔王。”

“怎么会呢？”蔡徐坤拉起怀里人的身体，亲吻他的眼睛，“和我回去，我能得到一个全江湖最好的情报系统，和一个最漂亮的爱人。我大魔王罪行不过是爱上叛徒罪加一等，完全无所谓。”

“我只在乎你愿意不愿意。”  
“如果我说……不……呢？”朱正廷挽起嘴角笑笑，全然忘了自己是在什么状态下说这个话。

嵌在他身体里的事物陡然胀大，朱正廷全身气穴就在瞬间被蔡徐坤压制，他被威压抵住张不开口，立刻就被蔡徐坤带回房里压在虎皮地毯上。

“你待会小声点。”这是朱正廷耳边最后记得的话。

朱正廷懒懒的躺在被子里不想动，塞外黄沙漫天的生活一过多年，猛然间要和胡杨林、戈壁滩告别，朱正廷还有些不舍。

但是他也该回去了，手里的情报系统越做越大，偏安一隅之地已经不适合成为情报中枢。他清楚当年之事已经翻不起涟漪，不会因为莫须有的罪名再度怪罪自己。他对江湖的一腔热情因为蔡徐坤那晚的邀请再度洋溢。

门外不时传来收拾东西的声音，蔡徐坤在帮他打点着回去的一切。他只被嘱咐躺着不要动，这几天好好偷懒，回到中原就没那么闲了。

只是他后穴里的玉势有着太过鲜明的存在感，本身尺寸就不小，蔡徐坤还每天在上面抹了药膏，说是要好好保养，不由分说的就给他塞着。


End file.
